Gone Dark
by SlabKing
Summary: Something is in the shadows... something is hunting us... there here. Alpha company sent in to secure a facility thats gone dark, but what seems to be a Communications error turns into something far worse... something far far wors
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe a two or three part, something short. Just something to tide you over while I keep working on Wanderer. This is probably how things will go short one shots to hold you all over sorry day late but just got my IPad back to work didn't want to turn on for some darn reason.**

Babylon, a planet discovered in the year 2556, a barren land with nothing but dirt, mountains and a few oceans and rivers. A perfect candidate for Tera Forming. Tera Forming began on the planet not a year later and after around 57 years the planet had started showing signs of life with shrubbery here and there, but it didn't matter to higher ups, the planet was used for R&D, anything from agricultural to weapons, the planet did it all.

Currently in a section of the large Colony were two women were hard at work.

"Miss Hyūga, have you collected all the data for today on the Bio-Dome plant growth?" A Woman roughly about five foot eight inches wearing a simple black dress skirt, heels and a dark red blouse which the color rivaled her hair's own color, her hair reached the small of her back. asked another woman said question as she herself looked over a monitor while jotting down notes on something else.

"Almost Ma'am, I just have to mark the oxygen level for today and I will be done" responded Miss Hyūga. This Woman, wore the same outfit, except with a purple blouse and an added lab coat. Her Hair was roughly shoulder length and black. Her eyes were a nice almond color.

"Good, I'll be done here to pretty soon, want to grab a cup of coffee after this?"

"Sure Ma'am"

The two finished up before heading towards the door while the red headed woman got the lights. As the two stepped out they could see Doctor Haruno along with a handful of Nurses currently pushing a stretcher at break neck speeds.

"CLEAR THE WAY WE HAVE INJURED HERE!" Yelled the Doctor as they pushed the stretcher towards the infirmary.

"That was interesting" spoke Miss Hyūga as she and the red head, headed towards the canteen for their cup of coffee.

**Aboard the Konoha a month later**

The Konoha was currently orbiting the planet Jericho. A planet dominated by Jungle terrain, nothing but jungle and the few odd colonies spread out around the planet either on the jungle floor or on pillars keep it above the tree line.

But that didn't matter, what did matter was the mission Konoha and her crew were sent on.

A Terrorist cell of about a hundred strong had decided to set up shop on Jericho, however they were not prepared for the planet wildlife and were easily decimated not even a few months after setting up, Konoha had arrived just in time to clean up the what was left of the mess.

However, Konoha had spent the time there helping out the colonies with odd jobs before reporting back to USCM HIGH-COM. The Marines on board were currently enjoying there first time off since arriving on the planet. Alpha company excluding its Sergeant and Lieutenant were currently in the reck room enjoying there R&R with a game of Poker and a mix of Pool.

"Three of a kind ladies give it up" A marine with brown hair, with it being cut short on the sides and keeping it slightly long on top showed his hand as those at the table folded, all but one. Their Female Heavy Weapons Specialist.

"I've got you beat Kiba, Royal Flush, now hand it over" the pot was a mix of Cigars, cigarettes, matches, lighters and money, with the main prize being a gold plated Zippo lighter with multiple scratches and a few dents.

"Damn Tenten I really wanted the zippo" Tenten as it was revealed only smiled before pocketing the Zippo before taking a few cigars and giving the rest of the pot back.

On the other side of the room was a pool table currently occupied by a Blonde Marine and another Marine with black hair and another with a simple buzz cut that had gone a few weeks without being cut again.

"So Neji hows your Sister?" Asked the Blonde as he lined up his shot before taking it and making space for the man he spoke to.

"She's good Naruto, last time I talked to her was a month ago, she's still stationed on Babylon and said she was working on a Bio dome or something" spoke Neji as he to lined up his shot as well, but before he could take his shot the sound system had gone off.

"ALPHA COMPANY REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM THIS IS NOT A DRILL"

"YOU KNOW THE DRILL LADIES LETS MOVE" yelled Naruto as they rest of the Marines filed out out of the reck room before heading to the briefing room.

A few minutes later Alpha company was seated and awaiting orders. The Captain of the Konoha, Jirayai stood before them before speaking.

"A minutes ago I received a transmission from HIGH-COM. They have lost Contact with the R&D department and Colony on Babylon over a month ago. They waited the standard month to see if it wasn't a communications equipments error. There sending us in. Were about six hours from Babylon, I want Alpha Company preped and ready to move by then, prepare for the worst people, Sergeant Kakashi, I want you and three others to help the pilots arm the bird, Private Tenten I need you to give all weapons a once over and when your done do it again. Corporal Lee, I need you to do the same for everyone's armor" Jirayai paused before looking at each individual from Alpha Company. Each one of them had a mix of anger and worry on their faces but aside from that looked ready for war.

"Alright, Alpha Company your dismissed"

"Alright you know the drill assholes and elbows let get moving!" Yelled their Lieutenant, Asuma.

"SIR YES SIR!" Alpha Company responded before leaving the briefing room.

For the next six hours Alpha Company prepared in their own ways with most checking weapons and armor along side Tenten. But an hour before drop two marines, clad in only the bottom half of their BDU's were attempting to enjoy a bowl of ramen, a sort of pre op ritual for one of them, for the other, something to settle the nerves and the bubble guts he was experiencing at the moment.

The two sat in the mess hall with their Ramen freshly made by Naruto with the steam currently basking in the mess hall. Naruto had gently picked up his chopsticks before looking over to Neji.

"Don't Worry man Hinata and Hanabi are okay" seemed to shake as he responded.

"How am I supposed to not worry man, you know there the only family I have left. If something happened to them I don't know what I'll do" Naruto only reached over the table and put his hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Look Neji, were gonna get to Babylon and me and you are going to go to her work station or sector alright, but right now I need you and they need you to relax, being worried, tired and stressed makes the margin for error larger, and you can't help them if your dead. got it?" Neji nodded in response before looking back at Naruto.

"What do you think happened at Babylon?" Asked Neji as Naruto put down his chopsticks.

"Look man I got a bad feeling about this one, my guts telling me somethings wrong and you know my guts rarely wrong, but I hope to god it's wrong right now" Naruto responded to Neji. Over the course of Alpha Company taking missions together they had always took Naruto and his gut feeling into account, seeing as there were times were his gut would get them out of ambushes or lead them in the right direction, and how Naruto said, was rarely wrong.

"I hope so to, but what if its right? What do you think happened down there?" Asked Neji once more as he started to eat his ramen.

"Best case Scenario. Power has been out and Communications are down, will show up secure the area, probably have a few beers and repair their Comms array. A week at most will spend down there"

"And worse case?"

"Worse case someone in R&D cooked something up and it got spread, some kind of infection or sickness. That or raiders decide to invade it, but they would have hailed for reinforcements, but that wouldn't make sense since they have regular security that was provided by Wayland Yutani corporation . It just doesn't make sense and my gut agrees" both men grew silent as they speculated what could have happen to Babylon while eating their ramen.

The pair finished there meal before depositing their plates in the sink and making their way towards the armory.

The rest of Alpha Company was already in the armory gearing up for the mission ahead.

Kiba was already suited up and was sliding on his gloves and attaching his tool kit to the two straps on the back bottom of his armor. The tool kit was used for disarming and arming bombs along with other light work he would help Shino the combat engineer with.

Choji, one of their heavy weapons specialist was also suited and was currently checking over his Smart Gun that was personally customized by him. The Smart Gun was all black with multiple scuff marks that had chipped away the final paint coat on the Smart Gun, but what truly made the Smart Gun special to Choji was the fact that the tip of the barrel was stained in dried blood that was never washed off. This blood had come from an enemy. It was back when he first joined the USCM. He had been rushed from his dug in position from within a trench. Choji thinking quickly rammed his Smart Gun barrel into the enemy's chest before pulling the trigger and turning the man into Swiss cheese.

Naruto and Neji head towards their respective lockers.

First Naruto. Naruto lockers was barren off all except his his top layer of armor and his helmet along with his mossberg Shockwave and his gas mask. It was a relic in today time but to Naruto it was a great find. He had stolen it from Drug Kingpin that had taken over a large portion of a planet. After killing the the Kingpin and most of his men Naruto and a few others were sent to clear out the Kingpin's home. After clearing the house room by room they reached the office. The office was surprisingly clear of drugs and weapons, all except for a scatter gun mounted above the fireplace. Naruto took this and has used this ever since. Naruto slid his Scatter gun into its large leather holster that was attached to the right side of the back of his armor. Naruto slid his armor on before tightening the straps and buckling up his buckles. Naruto then checked his small bandolier on his armors right side seeing it was full Naruto was content before checking his left bandolier to see his six pulse rifle grenades were still there as well. Naruto checked himself in the mirror as he looked over the black faded kanji for war on his left peck, were his heart was. Naruto then put his helmet on before reaching for his gas mask. A simple design a olive green mixed with other camo greens and visor was completely black meant to stop the effect of flash bangs and concussion grenades. The paint was faded and worn as well. The design came from a design by Yanko design before it was bought by Weyland Yutani. The civilian version of the mask was completely white but the military version was well military in fashion. Naruto grabbed the mask with his left hand before closing his locker door with his right before speaking out.

"I advise you bring your gas mask, Babylon's R&D department tend to cook up chemical weapons, things along the line of tear gas and anti riot gas as well" Naruto then walked over to the gun rack as he looked for his pulse rifle.

His pulse rifle was his for a very specific reason. It had been with him since basic. That and the custom engraving he got on the safety mechanism. Instead of being the standard Fire and safe it was, Pew and No Pew. When he had done it with his knife it made him laugh and had always made him laugh ever since.

One by one the filed out all armed to the teeth. The APC was already waiting for them with doors opened ready to move at a moments notice.

"Alright Marines up and and at em, we got a base to secure and eggheads to save, Corporal Uzumaki get your ass in that driver seat!" Spoke Sergeant Hatake as the Marines boarded the APC. With the APC packed to the brim and the men and woman in place, Naruto drove the APC below the drop ship and felt the clamping mechanism activate as it pulled the APC up to the under belly of the drop ship.

"Baby Bird you are clear for lift off I repeat you are clear for lift off" spoke the captain of the ship as he released the locks off the bay doors.

"Copy that Captain Baby Bird is away" the ship quickly shot out from the bay before aiming towards Babylon and letting gravity take it down towards the planet surface.

The drop was quick and vicious with gravity doing most of the work with the pilot only kicking into action as soon as they had broke through the atmosphere.

Before long Baby Bird had touched down and Alpha had rolled out heading towards Babylon's main command post.

"Baby Bird this Alpha Nine, take off. Will radio in for evac if needed" spoke Naruto as he stopped the APC in front of the doors to the bottom of the command post.

"Wilco Alpha Nine, stay frosty down there" Responded Izuma as he pulled the drop ship off the ground and head back to the USS Konoha.

Naruto slid the head set off before sliding on his gas mask and putting his helmet back on. Naruto was the first to have his hand on the latch ready to move as the rest got ready.

"Alright boys and girls, standard sweeping procedures. Mark rooms you've checked and move on, check in every five minutes. Kakashi take your team and search the recreational zone, I'll take my team and check residential zone" Asuma looked to his men as he to slid his gas mask on which everyone immediately followed his actions as they moved towards the door that Naruto had quickly opened before stepping outside. Asuma quickly gripped Naruto's shoulder before speaking.

"Corporal, I need you to go straight to communications, see if you can get thinks squawking again" Naruto nodded as he took a motion tracker from the APC before closing the door and heading into the interior of Babylon after Shino had hacked the door open. Naruto quickly looked for a map before taking a peak at the motion tracker that was currently hanging off his shoulder and dangling at his hip. Ten signatures popped up, both in groups of Five heading in opposite directions.

Naruto headed down the many halls looking for a flight of stairs he needed to go in order to get to communications. As Naruto lightly jogged through the halls glancing at the motion so often, he noticed the amount of internal damage Babylon had. Multiple bullet holes from small arms fire and what seemed to be acid burns after closer inspection.

Naruto had found his flight of stares but before he could bound up them Naruto immediately got a signature, two. One was in a room roughly twenty meters to his right and another was moving away from him.

"This is Uzumaki I got movements. Got one moving towards residential and I got another one with me twenty meters and pacing" Naruto quickly relaid as he let the motion tracker dangle as he shouldered his Pulse Rifle.

"Corporal this is Asuma, we'll intercept the first target proceeded with caution on the second or wait for Corporal Lee to arrive at your position"

"Negative Sir proceeded with your objective I got this one Sir" responded Naruto before moving forward. Naruto quickly reached the door before slowly opening it. Naruto cut through the darkness with his shoulder lamp beam. A flash of red zoom to the other side of the room with instinct kicking in and thinking it was a grenade caused Naruto to launch himself back out the door before rolling away from the door way. But after three seconds and nothing exploding Naruto stood back up slowly as he leveled his pulse rifle to the room door that was now shut.

"I got contact on the other side of the door moving in to engage" spoke Naruto slowly and quietly as he slammed the doors button before entering, scanning the room slowly as he went over every single detail.

The room was small, probably some for of break room for the janitors seeing as it had cleaning supplies pushed against the wall with a few buckets holding up a piece plywood that had carpet was acting as a table with a few buckets on each side acting as chairs.

Naruto scanned the interior of the room once more before slowly stepping back into the entrance.

_**CLANG! **_

A pile metal bucket had fallen over and rolled into one of the buckets acting as a chair. Naruto instinctively leveled his pulse rifle barrel toward the bucket as his motion tracker went off. Naruto slowly reached for the light switch. Loud click was heard as it flicked it on. Turning off his flash light he checked the room once more to see a small orange fox pup the size of his palm sitting on the make shift table starring back at him. The fox seemed to be studying him as he was studying it.

"Hey there little guy" Naruto stepped closer as he let his pulse rifle fall to his side as he slowly reached over to pet it. The fox's tail seemed to split into nine tails.

"Wow... thats... kinda cool" spoke Naruto as he gently scratched the back of the small fox's ear. The fox seemed to long for the touch as it pushed its body against Naruto's hand.

"Your all alone here little guy, when's the last time you ate?" The fox seemed to perk up at this, Naruto seemed to think it understood him some what so he slowly reached into his pocket before pulling out a small piece of jerky before attempting to feed it to the fox which quickly tore the piece from his hand before scarfing it down and giving a small burp. Naruto stood straight up before digging into another pocket before pulling out a small pouch, just big enough to fit the fox in.

"You wanna come with me buddy?" The fox jumped into Naruto's open hand before being gently deposited into the small pouch before strapping the pouch to the center of his chest in some half assed way Naruto was known for doing.

"Corporal Report!" Barked the LT over radio which caused Naruto to recoil from the sudden noise before answering.

"Heading towards COMMS now Sir" Responded Naruto as he exited the room and once more patted his new buddy on the head.

But as Naruto left the room something else left right behind him. The two new friends may have not noticed what was watching them, but that was the point.

The 'Something' materialized from a crackling and a few sparks of lighting. There stood a being at least seven feet tall, skin the look of a lizard, its body covered in mesh and a mix match of armor. Its calf's covered in a metal armor along with its heart and shoulder. The being wore gauntlets that had blades. The being also seemed to have small skulls from small animals all tied onto a small piece of string that wore tied to his mesh armor. The being also wore a mask and had dreads that seemed to be just like its skin. This being seemed to huff before once more turning invisible and stepping out off the room.

Naruto arrived at Communications and took notice of the amount of bullet holes in the room along with the same burns he had seen multiple times. Naruto quickly fished through one of his pouches before pulling out three flares. Naruto lit one and dropped it at his feet before lighting the next two and throwing them at opposite sides of the room before walking towards the main console.

Naruto gently set his pulse rifle down on the table next to him along with the motion tracker but with the screen facing him. He then put down his nw friend next to his pulse rifle before he began to take a look at the over all integrality of the main console. From what he could see there was no heavy damage to it and it seemed that it was just covered in grime and some dirt, it also had a hand print that had been printed in blood that was now dry directly in the center.

"This is Alpha Nine, I got a dry blood hand print, expect hostiles" spoke Naruto smoothly as he attempted to power up the console to no luck.

"Oh god..." spoke the LT, things grew quieter then what they were and Naruto had his hair on end as he quickly checked the door before going back to the console.

"This is Alpha One, I read you Alpha Nine. I got skinned bodies over here, fresh. I have Alpha 11 emptying his stomach. Keep an eye out Corporal this place feels off" Asuma spoke referring everyone by there numbers within the Company. This was only done to keep names out over conversations just Incase the enemy were listening in.

Naruto nodded even though no one was around him before responding. "Ass clenched and head on a swivel Sir" and with that the silence resumed as Naruto opened up the console panels to notice the power had been turned off for the entire Facility and was directed hear, the motor pool and the armory. The Motor pool seemed to be cut off along with the armory so Naruto decide to direct power toward the Facility's main functions, such as water and air purification and heating and cooling. The Facility seemed to hum as the room he was in became more lively with the lights on a dim setting and the blast windows shutting.

Naruto looked around now with room brighter making it easier to see. The first thing he noticed was the the amount of dried blood sitting in one corner and the door that had been welded shut on the other side of the room along with a few welded vents. Naruto gently petted his friend before his motion tracker gave a faint beep. Twenty meters and moving away from him slowly.

"This is Alpha Nine, I have Communications up and running and I need a team here to secure"

"Negative Alpha Nine, stay put and secure Communications" responded Asuma as Naruto grunted in mild frustration.

"Sir I've got contact thirty meters and moving away, I also have a friendly with me Sir" Responded Naruto as he kept looking at his motion tracker as what ever it was made more distance between him and it.

"Alright Alpha Nine, I'm sending Alpha two and his team to secure the civilian and Communications. Wait for their arrival and move to engage"

"Copy that Sir" a few minutes later and Kakashi had showed up accompanied by Private Uchiha along with Private First Class Nara, Neji and Private Tenten one of their Heavies.

Naruto swiftly picked up his little friend before walking over to Neji as he spoke to his friend.

"Hey there little buddy I need to go so I'm leaving you with my good friend Neji, no worries he's as cool as me and he'll keep you safe I'll be back before you know it" spoke Naruto gently as he handed his friend to Neji.

"What's this!" Asked Neji bewilder by the fox in his hands.

"That's the Friendly, he's cool. Take care of him Neji" and with that Naruto ran off attempting to catch up with his something as it had gotten roughly fifty meters between him and it while he was waiting for team two. Naruto quickly darted out of room with motion tracker in hand as he chased down his lead.

Naruto went down multiple halls before running into a dead end with his lead moving further away. Naruto quickly took note of the vent on the wall andt quickly pulled it off before entering the metal labyrinth. Naruto let his pulse rifle fall to his side as he grabbed his scatter gun before continuing through.

Naruto seemed to catch up to his lead but it seemed to just disappear his motion tracker had stopped its steady beep. Naruto took a second to look at it before scratching his jaw.

"Were the hell you go?" He whispered as he continued to move around slowly intent on finding his lead.

Naruto seemed to come close to something yet he couldn't see anything yet he could sense it. And then it hit him the smell.

But before Naruto could continue his little investigation his radio barked to life as a voice to go through.

"Corporal I need you back here in Communications!" The frustrated tone of Naruto's LT could be heard from his headset as he quickly responded.

"Copy that sir I'm moving" was Naruto's simple reply had he gave the vent hall one last look before making his way back towards communications.

Unknown to Naruto his senses had caught onto something but it was the interruption of his LT that had kept him alive, the air around the vent tunnel seemed to crackle as a mix of greens and browns skinned figure clad in metal an leather materialized from thin air.

A faint sound of a rather primitive throat speech could be heard as the Figure stared at the spot were the yooman had just been.

The yooman was rather interesting to her seeing as it had somehow tracked her all the way into the labyrinth of metal and was within feet of its demise and an as addition to her trophy wall. But the voices from the yoomans talk box pulled it away from her grasp and back towards from were he first started tracking her.

It made her snort at the thought as she made her way back to camp.

"The prey hunting a hunter..." claws could be heard scrapping against the walls of the metal labyrinth causing the hunter to quicken her pace. "I must hurry these tunnels belong to the serpents not us... not long before the yoomans run into the Serpents" the hunter made her way through the tunnels with out problems and arrived back to the clans camp.

**Back at Communications**

"Corporal... what is the meaning of this?" Asuma had asked Naruto who was currently standing next to a console with his helmet off and the Nine tail fox he had found sitting in it.

"Its the friendly" Naruto responded with a smile before looking back to the console that currently had his attention.

Asuma shook his head as he himself looked through another console. All of Alpha company was there currently either making stock of what was in Communications or in the rooms around it such as the infirmary or the storage rooms that were packed to the brim with repair tools or spare parts.

The main halls seemed to be barricaded with scrap metal and large sheets of metal before having spare crates and chairs pilled on to stop someone from breaking through. The side doors leading to the area also seemed to be welded shut and the the blast shutters also down.

Naruto meanwhile was pulling up maps of the Armory and Motor pool before bringing them up to Asuma.

"What am I looking at Corporal?" Asked Asuma as he grabbed the maps from Naruto.

"Right before I turned the power back it was being directed to the Motor pool and the armory Sir" responded Naruto as he made his way back towards the console and reached for his helmet.

"Let me guess you want to check it out" Naruto only nodded as he scooped up the Fox and placed him in his chest pouch that was now more securely strapped to him.

"Alright then, Private Hūyuga! Corporal Lee your with Uzumaki" Neji and Rock Lee had grouped up with Naruto and the Fox before leaving Communications.

The trio left Communications lead by Naruto with a map in one hand and a motion tracker in the other as they made their way towards the armory first to see if anything was left.

Naruto had kept glancing at his motion tracker but seemed to be getting nothing, but before Naruto could say anything they had arrived at the armory.

The armory was closed off the sign above it flickering as Naruto looked around for a keypad.

"Cover me gonna see if I can get this open" both took opposite sides of the door as Naruto pulled the keypad off and started to attach his data pad.

"Annnnnddddd there" the door slowly slid open as the motion tracker sprang to life. Naruto quickly glanced at it noticing a single signature roughly thirty meters from them pacing back and forth again.

"Let's clear the armory before checking the signature out" spoke Neji as he moved into the armory looking for a way to get the lights on Naruto nodded towards Lee to enter before closing the door behind them as Neji turned the lights and Naruto got on the radio.

"Alpha one this is Alpha nine we've arrived at the armory and got movement forty meters from us, permissions to investigate"

"Negative Alpha nine, clear the armory and head to Motor pool and get back here"

"Copy that Sir, Over and out" Naruto had looked around to see Neji and Lee pilling a few thing on the center table.

"What do we got so far?" Questioned Naruto as the fox yipped and bounced around in its pouch.

"So far we got a few pistols and two revolvers along with a few spare mags and some loose rounds in this here pouch" responded Lee as Neji found a large pouch to put everything into before attaching it to his belt loop on his back. The trio spent a few more minutes scrounging around before coming out empty handed and deciding to move on towards the motor pool. Naruto glanced towards his motion tracker to notice the signature still there.

Naruto against his gut screaming at him to check it ignored it and lead the rest towards the Motor pool.

The trio arrived at the motor pool only for the door to be welded shut.

"Lee get it open" Lee quickly whipped out his torch and started cutting as Neji posed a question for Naruto.

"Captain tell you off for the fox?"

"Not at all told him the truth, not the whole truth but the truth" responded Naruto as he glanced over at Lee to notice he was halfway down.

"Wonder were the civies could be?"

"Your asking me about them or your sisters?"

"My sisters" responded Neji meekly as Naruto shook his head.

"Hinata she's smart, she'll know what to do in a time like this we did give her lessons"

"Your right I'm just worried man, LT found those bodies... I'm just hoping there not among them" Naruto patted Neji on the shoulder.

"There alive Neji... lets get this done so we can-" the doors to the Motor pool parted to reveal what was inside.

"Mother of god"

"Lee What's... Jesus" Naruto could only stutter as Neji spoke aloud what most would come to think.

"My the Lord have mercy on their souls"

_**Sorry iPad on the fritz **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HERE WE GO**_

"May the lord have mercy on their souls" whispered Neji as Lee moved away from the door way to throw up.

The flickering lights of the Motor pool gave glimpse of the horrors inside while the shoulder mounted flashlights of the marines cut through the darkness showing them what lay inside.

Bodies littered the inside of the Motor-pool some cut to pieces and others missing body parts or most of their body completely missing. Bullet holes also seemed to be splattered against the walls, floors and ceilings. Guns seemed to either broken or missing. Acid burns seemed to be on bodies and on the walls and ceiling.

Naruto reached his hand towards the panel to close the door but stopped when his light beam caught something in the center of the room. Naruto shouldered his pulse rifle and mad his way into the room.

Each step taken was accompanied by the sounds of blood splattering about as Naruto marched through the pools of blood until he mad it to the black thing in the center.

Lee and Neji on the other hand had stayed by the door scanning the area with there flashlights while attempting to look for a way to get the rest of the lights on as the flickering would thrust them back into the darkness for minutes at a time.

Naruto had reached the thing in the center and slowly knelt down to examine the black thing.

The thing was completely pitch black with an oddly shaped head bulbous in nature with spines on the things back. It was bipedal in nature, with its feet and legs well defined along with its arms and hands.

Naruto pushed the barrel of his pulse rifle against it and quickly flipped it over. This was Naruto's first and last mistake. The floor underneath the thing was completely melted away along with the area around it.

"FUCK!" "_YIEEEEEPPP"_

With Naruto's simple shove of the creature had caused the the floor panels around Naruto to give out and cause him to plummet into the darkness bellow.

"SHIT NARUTO!" Yelled Neji as he moved forward only to be yanked back by Lee. Neji turned around to break his grip only yo see the look in his eyes before he raised his Pulse Rifle.

"CONTACT THEIR COMING OUT OF THE WALLL!" Neji aimed towards the wall to see the same thing that Naruto had gone down the floor with come out of the ceiling.

"SHIT GET OUT OF THE ROOM WE HAVE TO WELD THE DOOR SHUT!" Yelled Lee as he opened fire in the general direction of were the thing was before pulling Neji towards the door.

"WE CANT LEAVE NARUTO!" Roared back Neji in response as he attempted to go back towards the hole.

"WERE NO USE TO HIM DEAD! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE TO BE ABLE TO HELP HIM!" Neji didn't like it but agreed with Lee they were no use to Naruto dead, and if these thing got out of the Motor pool they'd attack the rest of the Company.

The duo charged out of the room, through the door returning fire as Neji slammed his hand on the panel getting the door to shut as Lee had started welding the bottom part of the door before making his way up as Neji did the opposite and did the top and made his way down. They had it welded before the banging had started. The both of them quickly looked around for things to weld to the door to reinforce it against the attack but before they could act. The assault on the the door had stopped instead replaced by hissing.

"We have to report to the LT and get back to Communications before those things get to the rest of them. Spoke Lee as he kept his gun trained on the door.

"Alpha one this is Alpha seven and five we've got hostile contact and are Oscar Mike towards Communications ten mikes out"

"Alpha seven this is Alpha one, we're is Alpha Nine?" The line went quite as Neji figured out a way to break it to the LT.

"Alpha nine was separated from us Sir"

"Shit... copy that Alpha seven, double time it back here so we can figure out we're Nine"

"Wilco Sir Alpha seven out... lets move Lee" Neji had cut the line and with Lee made his way back to Communications all the while thinking were Naruto could have ended up.

_**With Naruto and Buddy three floors down**_

"Ughhh I think I broke my ass..." Naruto was slowly taking a knee after falling what could have been three floors and hitting gods now what on the way now.

Naruto slowly reached up to touch buddy's pouch to see if he was still in it. Feeling the small foxes weight in his hand Naruto looked down to see his buddy.

"Hey buddy how you doing? *_Yip_* You sound good to me" Naruto stood up before checking himself over. His gear was still with him all except for his motion tracker which was missing along with his helmet. His gasmask had a small crack in its faceplate but aside from that was still functional. Naruto now standing checked his weapons to see they were still functioning and after looking up he had found his helmet. Quickly scooping it up Naruto checked it over to see his radio had been broken. Not bothering with being disgruntled about he dawned it before attempting to turn on his flashlight only to to have it flicker for a bit before shutting off.

"Shit first the helmet now my flashlight... and were the fucks my motion tracker" Naruto dug into one of his many pouches before pulling out a flare and striking it against the wall causing it to ignite in a bright blue flame which he tossed to the side to light the area around him. Naruto looked around not finding anything before deciding to look up. His motion tracker... hanging there all the way up there from a support beam from were he first fell.

"Great... fuck it Ill come back for you" whispered Naruto as he looked around to find himself in what seemed to be a large storage room that seemed to be wet all around. Naruto made his way towards the door while he reached for another flare.

Naruto striked another flare as he opened the door before tossing it out lighting the hallway.

His gut seemed to clench and his hair stood on end and Naruto stopped before letting his pulse rifle fall to his side as he reached for his scattergun.

Naruto cocked a shell before lighting another flare before moving forward scattergun at the ready as he made his way down the hallway.

The patter of water droplets could be heard echoing through out the hallway as Naruto marched down the hall checking rooms and marking them as he went on. Aside from the constant patter of water and Naruto lighting a fresh flare every time he needed to drop on for more light or it died.

Naruto was starting to get tired go down some manny hallways and not finding a single stair case but before he could give an outburst of his current predicament he had caught glance of something before it disappeared around a corner.

"HEY!" Naruto quickly took of in a sprint attempting to catch up but as soon as he had turned the corner the contact he had caught a glance at disappear. Naruto looked around seeing more rooms and decide to search them as well but before he could open the next door-

**CLANNNGGGG**

Quickly acting Naruto turned to see the something enter a room, he sprinted forward scatter gun primed Naruto kicked the door open as he tossed in the flare.

"USCM!" Roared Naruto as he scanned the room. It was four women and a little girl. One a tall ginger woman wearing jeans and sneakers along with a dirty red blouse. Another woman with pink hair of all things along with scrubs a nurse or a doctor would. Those woman were hiding behind a large crate which, the other three were hidden behind a stack of barrels. One a blonde in a dirty jump suit and a noirette in the same outfit as the ginger woman but with a purple blouse that looked oddly like the little girl also wearing a simple red jumpsuit with a symbol on the right side of it. What all the woman had in common were there dirty appearance that caked their features being unable to determine who they were until the little girl stepped forward with a dirty stuffed bear that held a small red book probably stitched to its hand. Looked almost like the one he gave Hanabi.

"Oji Naruto?" The girl seemed on the verge of tears with her bottom lip quivering. Naruto slowly knelt down before responding.

"Is that you my little firework?" Hanabi shot forward into Naruto's arms tears streaming down here face.

"Oji the monster what to get me and Shisutā" here little hands clutching at his armor as Naruto picked her up as he put his scattergun back in his holster on his back.

"Were is your Shisutā my little firework?" Hanabi pointed towards the barrels were Hinata emerged from behind of who as well launched her self into Naruto's waiting arms.

"Naruto is my brother with you? We need to leave?" Whispered Hinata as the other woman came closer to Naruto. But before he could speak buddy stuck out from his pouch and looked at Hanabi and gave out a small yip before jumping into her arms. Hanabi cuddle buddy and laughed. Naruto handed her over to to Hinata before grabbing his pulse rifle and moving towards the door.

"Alright follow me and stay close, I'm taking you all to Communications" spoke Naruto as he reached for the door panel.

"But Communications was-" started the pink haired nurse before being cut off.

"Rest of my Company's there, they got the area secure... you the ginger you seem like a higher up, I need the quickest path there"

"Okay I'll lead the-" spoke the ginger before also getting cut off.

"I'm on point just tell me when to turn" and with that Naruto lead the way taking a turn every few minutes before coming upon a flight of stairs. But then things got rather strange. As Naruto and his group made their way up the gut feeling came back and the hairs on his neck stood up.

Naruto shook it off and kept leading the group but soon they stood before pair of double doors with all black on them.

"We cant go through there thats a strip club!" Spoke the pink haired girl that Naruto had still not asked for her name, but before he could retort the ginger lady spoke.

"Theirs a service elevator in there that leads us all the way up to the top floor a few rooms away from Communications"

"Alright head towards the elevator I'll cover you all, and firework close your eyes" hanabi doing as she was told closed here eyes as Naruto kicked the door open. The room was pitch black and Naruto solved this problem by throwing a flare into the center. The room was covered in some sort of black biomass that seemed to be dripping with a thick white slime. The group followed the ginger to the elevator that seemed to be off.

"There should be a junction box near the back room by the bathrooms" spoke the ginger once more before the blonde gave a quip.

"Looks like someone's down here often"

"Why you little s-"

"Cut the chatter, I'll get it on wait here" and with that Naruto was off towards the junction box. Taking a quick look he noticed everything was just off. Flipping all the switch's on Naruto got the lights running the booze flowing and the... music playing? But before Naruto could take in the grotesque scenery he noticed more skinned bodies. And a few more of those black things. But as Naruto moved to examine them again he heard screaming and his firework.

"OJI!" Naruto rounded the corner to see the girls in the elevator with one of the things standing there sipping its tail around ready to strike. No thinking twice Naruto let his pulse rifle fall to his side as he charged forward while whipping out his scattergun.

"ARHHHHHH!" The creature to the sound only to be knocked on its ass by Naruto's shoulder charge but before it could react Naruto pumped two shells into it causing it to wither around before pumping one more into its large head. Naruto turned towards the woman to as he loaded his scattergun. Hearing screeches he quickly acted handing Hinata his pistol with his spare magazines before hitting the panel causing the doors to shut.

"OJI!"

"NARUTO!"

"GET TO COMMUNICATIONS!"

Naruto turned to see the walls coming alive as the things began to come out of the wall as the hologram of a stripper began to dance around the rather weird pole as the song Another bites the dust by queen began to play.

"Strange choice for a club, whatever. COME AND GET ME FUCKERS" Naruto opened fire turning the things into black bits and acid pools making sure to avoid the walls around him and standing in the center right in front of the blue holographic stripper.

But as Naruto cause those things to fall from the walls he felt another presence with in the darkness, but that would have to be dealt with later seeing as Naruto's freedom dispenser had jammed.

"Sonva bitch!" Having no time to deal with it Naruto tossed it to the side and instead pulled out his scatter gun and got to work.

The song had changed mid fight as Naruto tossed a grenade towards a cluster coming down the wall before loading his scattergun as he read the song title.

"Secrets? By who god?" But whatever it was the song started with some French phrase before a smooth beat started. The grenade exploded causing for a dust cloud to form and killing a few more of the things.

**BACK AT COMMUNICATIONS**

As Lee and Neji looked at maps of were Naruto could have ended up Tenten was looking at monitor with camera footage as one that had been off came to life with music and gunfire as the video attempted to clear up.

"_Everybody here __**BANG **__wants you my __**BANG **__love... my love __**BANG**_ _And I __**BANG**_ _know you want __**BANG**_ _them to my love_"

"Hey I like this song!" Spoke Tenten as Neji and Lee ran over.

"TENTEN WHAT LEVEL IS THAT ON?" Yelled Neji as he looked at the monitor as a grenade that had gone off could be heard along with more shooting.

"That's on sub level three!" Responded Tenten as she stood up and ran towards the center table as she picked up her Smartgun.

"LT WE GOT NARUTO!" Yelled Lee as he ran towards the door as with Neji and Tenten hot on his heels.

"MOVE MARINES WE CORPORAL UZUMAKI NEEDS YOU THERE LAST WEEK" Yelled Asuma as Lee opened the door to see four woman and a kid standing before him with woman wielding a pistol.

"NEJI ITS NARUTO" yelled the girl with the gun.

"ON IT! LETS MOVE!" And with that the rescue party rushed forward with one last bit of information yelled back at them.

"SERVICE ELEVATOR DOWN THE HALL TO THE RIGHT!" Yelled the ginger woman this time.

_**WITH THE HUNTERS**_

_She stood there with two unblooded males along with three of her blooded sisters watching as the Yooman had sent off the others before handing one of them his smaller weapon before yelling at them and closing the elevator._

_The Yooman had doomed itself to a bloody and pitiful death at the claws of the serpents but the Yooman had some fight in it._

_First it had used its larger gun that seemed to cause the serpents to turn into nothing but acidic bits. But the Yooman seemed to struggle with the weapon for a bit before tossing it to the side before pulling out a more primitive weapon that seemed to fire off a large boom that seemed to take a bite from the serpents before a crunch followed by another boom and bite._

"_The Yooman seems to poses a Crunchbite, many hunters have fallen to it" spoke a sister as the rest nodded._

"_For a Yooman it fights well" spoke one of the unblooded males as the other snorted._

"_It is prey and nothing more" spoke the other unblooded as the hunter that had nearly taken Naruto's skull slapped the unblooded on the back of the head._

"_Do not underestimate the Yooman it is as dangers as serpents sometimes as deadly as bad blood. The unblooded only grunted as they continued to watch the Yooman throw a red light from its hand which kept pulsing before exploding._

_The serpents seemed to stop their assault and had pulled away from the Yooman that loaded its Crunchbite before looking towards the direction the hunters were._

"_WHOSE NEXT! COME YOU BASTARD COME AND KILL ME!" Screamed the Yooman as he threw his helmet at them._

"_ARGGGGHHHHH" the unblooded hunter that had been slapped jumped down an uncloaked to accept its challenge._

"HOLY FUCK!" Naruto had been startled by the arrival of the new contestant for his stripper pole hill. The contestant swung its wrist mounted blades at Naruto as it charged forward. Naruto met its charge with a full magazine tube being emptied into its direction. But that didn't seemed to stop it as it charged straight at Naruto who attempted to load a shell into the chamber and cocked it but had to duck beneath the slash to avoid being cut in half seeing as it had cut the stripper pole in half after missing Naruto. Attempting to load in a few more shells before having to dodge another strike that was dodge but left him open for a slash that was delivered to his back causing Naruto to stumble. Naruto had barley enough to to dodge the next strike but was successful and followed up with a shot into the contestants armpit but before Naruto could get another shot in the contestant turned around and delivered a swift punch to the face causing Naruto to recoil in pain and his nose erupt into a geyser of blood but this was followed up by kick into Naruto's stomach that launched him off his little stripper pole mountain into the bar. Crashing straight into the liquor cabinets covering him in it. Naruto disorientated and battered attempt to fill his magazine tube but was quickly helped up by the alien who lifted him up by his throat. The big alien seemed to to wielded a wrist mounted blades that was ready to strike down Naruto, but Naruto had other plans.

Swinging around his scattergun and catching the alien in the face causing it to recoil in pain and drop him back onto the floor also causing the contestant to miss its original target of Naruto's neck and instead deliver a slice to his chest that had cut through the armor and into him. As soon as Naruto had hit the floor he quickly took aim and unloaded his scattergun into it, all six shells meeting their marks on its legs stomach and chest blowing chunks out if it and causing glowing green blood to spray our every were and all over Naruto.

The alien had fallen of the bar an onto the floor. Taking a moment to once again load his scattergun and pour a bottle of vodka onto his chest to dull the pain before standing up before walking around the bar to see the contestant struggle to crawl away. Naruto walked over an unloaded two more shells in it which cause it to stop struggling. Naruto then flipped it over with his foot only too see it was still breathing and attempting to grab the gauntlet on its wrist. Not giving it any time Naruto had taken aim and unloaded shell after shell into its face to be sure it was dead.

Naruto attempted to load his scattergun once more only to notice he had one shell left. loading his last Naruto walked over to the Bar and grabbed a bottle before taking a seat.

"Uhhhhhhh... not long before rescue team arrives" said Naruto to no one in particular as he took a swig from his bottle and as if on cue the doors to the elevator opened to allow Neji, Lee and Tenten to storm out guns ready for some action but instead of greater with whatever naruto was fighting they were met with him sitting there drinking.

Naruto slowly turned around with a bottle in one hand and a scattergun in the other with a slash across his chest. Naruto holstered his Scattergun and moved to pick up his Pulse Rifle before making his way inside the elevator joined by the rescue team.

"You guys missed the party" spoke Naruto as he spit a glob of blood on the ground before taking a swig of his bottle.

_**Technically two days late should have been Monday but I was dead tired and soar from five hours at the gym and some other things on Monday and gone to bed super early like 7pm early and Tuesday I'd spent the day caring for my mom cause she had gotten sick sorry real am.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**LAST CHAPTER KINDA SHORT HERES ANOTHER LITTLE SHORT ONE FOR YOU ALL TO TIDE YOU ALL OVER FOR THE NEXT WANDERER CHAPTER.**_

Naruto stood in the elevator with his gas mask hanging off his belt loop. No point real seeing as the air wasnt toxic and it was nothing but scraps now with the visor being broken and the inside being covered in blood and snot. He took another small swig from his bottle before scratching the back of his head as he looked towards Neji.

"Guessing the ginger told you were I was?" Asked Naruto as he took another swig but swished it around to clean the blood from his mouth before swallowing it.

"She yelled it out the civilians are in Communications, probably getting food" spoke Neji off handed as he as he looked Naruto over. His chest and back had been slashed, his armor was covered in his dried blood along with some glowing substance. Probably the same substance that splattered the walls of the strip club.

"What happened to you?" Asked Tenten this time as she stared at his back the armor seeming to do nothing to stop whatever slashed him.

"We seem to have two different kinds of unidentified hostiles. One humanoid shape in nature and the other alien looking" responded Naruto as the elevator dinged and the elevator doors slowly slid open.

Naruto stepped forward with a sway in his step almost tripping over his own feet. Neji and Lee moved to grab him to keep him from falling. Naruto took a swig from his bottle before touching his chest. Naruto brought his hand up to his face to see it drenched in blood. Naruto attempted to touch his back but was stepped by Tenten.

"We got get you to Nara before you bleed out... Tenten take point, Lee bring up the rear" Neji quickly swung Naruto's right arm over his shoulder before getting a good grip on him. Naruto just took another swig from his bottle and poured some on his chest.

"Alright lets move" and with that they were off attempting to get Naruto to their medic before he bled out.

_**BACK AT COMMUNICATIONS**_

Alpha Company were currently moving around securing key areas as PFC Nara had been focusing on the woman giving them all a physical check for wounds along with providing food and water.

"Alright you ladies should be fine, but if you don't mind me asking were is everyone else?" But before any of them could respond the main doors to Communications had slid open revealing a bloody and battered Naruto and his rescue party covered in blood that wasn't theres.

"MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!" Screamed Tenten as she dropped her smart gun on the table after disconnecting it from herself before running back to Neji to help Naruto towards the infirmary.

"LAY HIM ON THE TABLE!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran towards one of the many drawers as he pulled out supplies and tools for the operation. The Duo acted quickly and gently laying Naruto on the table before they worked on removing Naruto's armor followed with his shirt.

"We need to act quick, Neji flip him on his side and hold him still, Tenten take this and get behind him and start sowing up his back I'll deal with his chest" Shikamaru then turned to Naruto as he cleaned the blood around his wound before grabbing a syringe and filling it with a chemical cocktail that he was known for.

"Alright Naruto I'm gonna inject you with some cocktail, its gonna help with the pain alright but I need you to talk to me alright about whatever just talk to me" spoke Shikamaru as he injected it around his wound before handing it off to Tenten as she did the same. Both quickly got to work as Naruto began to talk.

"You know... I had a dream one time... we were all ninja... funny right? Funny" Naruto spoke with long pauses between strings of words. Shikamaru had his hands covered in blood by the time he finished Naruto's chest and ran around to see how Tenten was doing.

His back was sewn up as well. Shikamaru went back towards his table and retrieved a roll of gauze before moving back to the table.

"Neji sit him up we gotta bandage him up" Neji did just that as Tenten helped Shikamaru bandage Naruto up. As soon as they were don Neji laid him back down and Shikamaru got to work on his nose giving it a once over before cleaning his face up and with the help of Neji and Tenten getting his shirt back on him.

"Hey Doc... am I gonna make it?" Asked Naruto as he stared at the ceiling the chemical cocktail doing its work.

"Come on Naruto you know this, I'm not a Doctor I'm a Medic, Doctors heal people, Medics just make you more comfortable while you die"responded Shikamaru as he moved towards a sink to wash the blood of his hands.

"Just making sure I'm still alive" responded Naruto as he slowly sat up before swinging his legs off the table and onto the floor. Neji was at his side to help Naruto.

"Tenten get the LT... we need to secure this area" spoke Naruto as he motioned for his armor that Shikamaru quickly picked up and handed to Naruto.

Naruto slowly stood up and with the help of Shikamaru and Neji helped Naruto get to Communications. Sitting him down gently Shikamaru walked off to check up on the civilians as Neji sat next to Naruto.

"Go... go to your sister man we got them" Neji simply nodded and patted Naruto on the shoulder before rushing off to his sisters.

Naruto checked his amor over. Slashes on the chest and back splattered with his dry blood along with the things growling green blood. Naruto slid the armor back on before buckling the belts on it before hunching over to check his shin armor but before he could start Asuma appeared along with Kakashi.

"Corporal Uzumaki report!" Naruto looked up to Asuma before giving out a sigh.

"I made contact with two different aliens sir. One humanoid and the other like som kind of all black two legged snake thing" responded Naruto as he rubbed his face.

"Corporal Lee and Private Hyūga gave reports on the second alien will get to the second later start with when you got separated from Alpha Seven and Five you were MIA for a good two hours before Alpha Eight found you through the camera feed" spoke Asuma.

"Well after I fell through the melted floor I went down about six floors maybe or something I'm not to sure cause on the ride up through the service elevator she said I was on the third floor. Alright well I fell through the damn floor and lost my motion tracker and my flashlight broke and I cracked my gas mask. I walked around for a while and found the civilians and had the Ginger give direction and ended up in the Strip club. I sent them through the service elevator while I held off the aliens. After a good thirty minute fire fight they had decide to pull back and regroup and I decide to taunt them and that's when it came out. The thing handed me my ass on a sliver fucking plater but my trusty scattergun here took care of it and now I'm here" Naruto was rather sloppy and unprofessional but before Asuma or Kakashi could chastise him about it Naruto suddenly got serious.

"Sir we have to secure this area or leave now sir if not were gonna end up like the people hanging from the ceiling or butchered like those in the motor pool" Kakashi looked at Asuma before nodding.

"Look Uzumaki we found pockets of civilians via the tracking units that were injected into the colonist incase something happened" Stated Asuma.

"Something as in kidnapping or aliens?" Asuma only shook his head as he motioned Naruto towards the center console.

"We have a few moving around slowly near residential and we have a bigger group all in the factory. We also have one in the bio dome and another large group in the mess hall" explained Kakashi as Naruto nodded along as Asuma added on.

"Alright here's the plan, You along with Hyūga, Lee and Tenten will check out the areas as you please but get it done, the rest of us will be securing Communications, your dismissed Uzumaki get it done" and with that Naruto made his way towards Lee and Tenten who was currently repairing Naruto's Pulse Rifle after it had jammed in the strip club.

"Lee, Tenten your with me" the two nodded as Tenten handed him his Pulse Rifle along with a headset that he needed after losing his helmet in the strip club, before following him towards Neji.

Neji was currently with his sisters making sure they were good along with the others.

"Hinata, how long has this been going on?" Asked Neji as he cradled Hanabi in his arms as she held the small fox pup Buddy that she to was cradling. But after Neji asked his question the pink haired girl answered.

"We tend to send out scout teams to set up beacons for possible areas we consider for expansion. A while back we sent out a team towards a natural cave formation that was marked. After it was marked and surveyed, Weyland Yutani came out and built something out there before connecting it with an underground rail system that we use to send supplies they send us for them. Well about a month before everything fell apart they sent us bodies with their chest completely destroyed like something busted out of them. We'd look them over send them over the report and then send them to the morgue. But then they started to report less and less and they had Weyland Yutani soldiers started going through and not coming back. Well a week after the soldiers showed up they rushed one of them to us demanding we take a thing they called a Face Hugger off the soldiers face. We attempted to remove it but it ended strangle the soldier, we sent the body off to the morgue. A few hours later and we got two more bodies and they ended the same as the first, but this time things turned out differently. I sent my nurses to put them into the morgue but as soon as they had opened the door one of those things came out and killed them... and I... I ran" the girl stared to cry and was immediately comforted by the girl in the jumpsuit.

"Shh shh Sakura calm down" spoke the blonde as the Ginger woman took over, but by this time Naruto along with Lee and Tenten arrived to just in time to listen to the last of it.

"Those things that you Marines have just started fighting we've been hiding from for the past month are called Xenomorphs, and they kill indiscriminately and those who weren't killed were either dragged off towards the tunnels or got a Face Hugger on the spot. The species has acidic blood and tend to shrug off small arms fire, they seem to actively avoid the cold and seem to hunt in packs" spoke the Ginger woman as Naruto decide to ask questions.

"If they avoid the cold then they must like the warm places as they seemed to have set up shop in the Strip club" the Ginger woman shrugged and Naruto nodded before motioning his team to move.

"Alright lets get moving got save some civilians" spoke Naruto as they moved on with their mission.

_**With the Hunters**_

_The Yautja or the Hunters sat around a common fire within the Yoomans false nature within their metal lodges they referred to as Facilities. The Yautja would spend their dinners in a designated common area recounting the hunt of that day._

_The Yautja all wore a different sets and kinds of armor but if one were to place close attention the Yautja could be put in a sort of 'Class system' or 'roles in a fireteam'. One class which seemed to a sort of standard of a breast plate on the left side along with a shoulder pad. A gauntlet on each arm along with outer thigh armor and shin guards along with a free flowing cod piece. Almost all wore mesh armor as well along with a loin cloth._

_There was another group that wore a heavier set of the armor consisting of shoulder pads on both side along with upper body armor protecting the entire upper body. Everything else was the same except for the thigh and shin guards being thicker._

_The third group was the lightest armored. Most if not all wore some sort of leather briefs that stopped mid thigh along with thinner and lighter thigh armor and shin guards. The gauntlets were smaller and smoother and their breast piece was just as thick as the normal version._

_The last group isolated from the rest were known as unblooded. These unblooded were on thier first eager to prove themselves and low in numbers seeing as many of their brothers and sisters had already been marked and blooded. Few of them had been killed on the hunt by the kiande amedha but not without killing their weight in kiande amedha. Except for one. One of their brothers had been killed by a Yooman with a CrunchBite and the same Yooman had killed more than three dozen kiande amedha by itself. A worthy prey in the eyes of the blooded hunters and a target needing to be killed to avenge their battle brother. The gear of these hunters was a mix match of loose fitting pieces that were either to big or to small for the warriors, their weapons chipped and rusted. The unblooded would be given their own custom set of awu'asa and weapons._

_For weapons most blooded Yautja sported a dual set of wrists blades each and every individual would change and modify to their own liking along with a combistick and a plethora of other weapons but one such weapon rained supreme in with its shear firepower and destructive capabilities and such weapon was only given to those that had proven themselves worthy on the Hunt._

_This weapon was know as the Plasma Caster. This weapon or weapons was mounted on the hunters shoulder or shoulders and was cable of long range energy burst with enough power to be able to pierce through a ships hull and was operated via the users helmet._

_But let us return to the main campfire were a hunter was currently telling her accounts of the days hunt._

"_The Yooman had been on the doorsteps of Paya herself sent their at the hands of the unblooded. But the Yooman with yellow fur on its head showing a feat of great thar'n-dha_ _the Yooman struck the unblooded in the face and was dropped but not before the unblooded had gotten in a slash on the Yooman's chest. But the unblooded took to long to recover and gave the Yooman enough time to recover an kill the unblooded" she had finished her story and had taken a drink from her c'nlip._

_One Yautja stood up an roared as he looked around towards his brothers and sisters._

"_WE HAVE A WORTHY PREY!" But as he finished three Marines had burst through the doors visibly injured, one being carried by the other two. All had weapons but were not wielded. But the Yoomans seemed to either ignore or did not notice the Yautja as they limped towards the exit._

_The Yautja seemed stunned and were about to act, but were stopped as another Yooman with yellow fur on its head ran through the door with CrunchBite in hand and a green rifle hanging at the Yoomans side. The Yooman once more seemed to disregard the Yautja and pulled out another tool and started to weld it shut._

_One hunter decide to take the Yoomans skull and quickly got up and dawned its mask and wielded its wrist blades. But as the Hunter grew close the Yooman suddenly stood up and loaded its CrunchBite before strapping it to its back before wielding its green rifle before taking a few steps back and took aim at the door. The hunter was in arms reach and rose its wrists blades. But the Hunter stopped as banging from the door could be heard and seen._

"_KIANDE AMEDHA!"_

_**Twenty minutes earlier**_

"Hey Naruto the ones in residential seemed to be know in the mess hall" Neji whispered as the group rerouted towards the mess hall.

"Thanks Neji will clear out the Mess hall then the Bio Dome this way we don't have the main building cleared out before heading towards the factories" responded Naruto as he scanned the area for any of those xenomorphs. The group spent the next five minutes stay quite and moving quickly as they kept eyes and ears open for xenomorphs.

The team arrived at the entrance to the mess hall to see the doors torn open. The inside seemed to be covered with the black biomass, the lights in the room flickered giving snapshots of an empty and abandon room. Naruto's gut seemed to rumble.

"Stack up on me, ASHS people we have to find those civilians" whispered Naruto as the team slowly entered the room as they scanned and checked the room for the civilians that weren't there. But before the group could lose hope a groan could be heard from the other side of the room. Naruto flashed his repaired shoulder lamp in the groans direction to see a person covered in black biomass that kept them attached to the wall.

"Cover me!" Naruto ran forward running around open eggs and overgrown tables. Naruto reached the person and noticed it was a security guard that had a broken nose and a black eye.

"USCM were here to get you out of here" Naruto removed his Knife from his boot and began to cut away at the biomass around the Guards arms.

"Kkkkilll me" Naruto looked up bewildered at the Guard but kept cutting away as he attempted to cut the man free.

"Hey stay with me were gonna get you out here" Naruto had gotten the mans right arm free but the man pushed away Naruto and cause him to trip over an unopened egg. But while on the floor Naruto cold see more than once person hanging off the wall. They were every where, on the wall, the ceiling and even on the floor.

"UUU... UUGHHH!" The man screamed as he began to convulse before his chest explode in a shower a gore as a small tan xenomorph shot out from his chest before slithering off into the darkness.

"NARUTO! Yelled Lee before being thrown across the room by the largest xenomorph they had seen, but Naruto could do nothing. Naruto watched as Face Hugger emerged from the egg before leaping on to him.

Naruto quickly shot up his hands and grappled with it attempting to keep it away from his face. Tenten on the other side of the room opened fire on anything and everything within the room. Lee on the other hand used his under barrel grenade launcher attempting to keep larger numbers from overwhelming them. Neji ran towards Naruto firing on anything that got to close to his friend.

Naruto's struggle seemed become futile as the Face Hugger inched ever closer to his face. The Face Huggers tail seemed to whip around attempting to get around Naruto's neck but before it could, Neji with one swift kick launched it into the wall before opening fire and riddling it with bullets causing it to become a puddle of acid and green gore.

Naruto quickly got up before he and Neji fought their way back towards Tenten and Lee. Tenten along with Lee made their way towards the door as Tenten held off the large groups with her Smart Gun while Lee covered Neji and Naruto.

"MOVE! MOVE!" Yelled Naruto as Tenten and Neji moved towards the door to cover their teammates. Lee and Naruto were on their way out the door. But were launched out instead by the Large xenomorph that used its tail to whip at them.

Naruto was launched out the door and hit the wall with his entire body while Lee was launched out at an angle causing him to land on his feet with force but as gracefully as a bull in a china shop Lee landed on one floor then the other but on landing Lee twisted his ankle and then face first with enough force to break his nose.

Naruto quickly got up before making his way back towards the door opening fire with his pulse rifle while launching grenades.

"NEJI, TENTEN GET LEE AND MOVE TOWARDS THE BIO DOME!" Yelled Naruto as the Large Xeno made a mad dash towards Naruto who quickly launched a grenade right into its head causing the Xenos head to explode and cover its brothers in acid which seemed to have no affect. Neji and Tenten quickly picked up Lee and limped off with him with Naruto close behind.

**Currently with our hero**

Naruto kept his Pulse Rifle level at the door. He needed to give them time to escape before he could make his own.

But then the door started to buckle but before Naruto could go to weld it some more a roar and a broken language he had never heard came from behind him. Naruto immediately turned to see another alien from before but this time there was more than one. Two dozen or so in the same room, all sitting around a fire rose up and brandished their weapons. Naruto took a step back and the alien in front of him stepped forward with wrist blades raised but before anything could happen the doors behind him burst open the hallway they had come down crawling with Xenomorphs. Naruto quickly whipped around firing of a grenade right at the entrance before cocking the under barrel and firing off another grenade before opening fire with his pulse rifle.

"Here we go again" naruto turned around and looked at the alien before speaking.

_The Yooman had turned its back on them and started to kill the the kiande amedha with little effort with its open. But the prey had turned its back to the Universes Ultimate Hunters, the Yautja, this Yooman had decide that they kiande amedha were a bigger threat. But as the Yautja ready themselves for when the Yooman would slip up and let the kiande amedha pour through. But what stunned the Yautja that had gone up behind the Yooman to take his skull as a trophy turned around and spoke to him directly._

"Wait your turn... I'll kick your ass after this" and With that Naruto turned back around and continued to push back the Xenomorphs.

**hey there, kinda late huh? A few days late but I have two good reasons for this. One I rewrote this like three times because I didn't like how it flowed and I was trying to figure out how to get them to this point and figure out some way to add a character into but this character has to wait for next chapter. Maybe Naruto will make friends or get skinned alive right now. And the second reason. Well lets just say I've been on a journey with a few others that now one on the Metro has ever seen. By the way I'll have the chapter for Wanderlust next Friday and then from there one for this. and then it should all be good. by the way I have an Idea for two new stories. let me pitch the idea.**

**Naruto Mercenary in Highschool, lots of secret stuff and explosins and stuff orrrrrrrr**

**an idea i have cooking up for Metro 2033 something I got thinking right now what yall think.**

**But for you on Wanderlust new chapter 12k words or 10k next friday soooooooo yes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is late theres a lot on my plate as of late, for you guys I present the next chapter to whatever the hell I ended up naming this story I totally forgot don't get me wrong I like were its going and all but i have like seven different names for this in my head.**

**Well now for the music i had going on in the background while writing this.**

**Gemini by Tyla Yaweh, I cant pronounce his name but I listened to this and I was in a different state if mind and getting a rather seductive dance. It was great and a story for another time**

**Stay by Mac Miller, I spent a good portion pondering his lyrics for example when it goes will you stay just a little while. Is it "Will you stay, just a little while?" Or is it "Will you stay?" "Just a little while" like was it Mac asking a question? Or was it Mac asking a question and getting a response? I'll let y'all ponder like I have.**

**Secrets by The Weeknd, I dont know but it just be hitting hard like it bring up memories I smile on yet frown at it weird and I ain't saying I made memories with the song just that it brings up memories.**

**ZEZE but like the Denzel Curry remix that has been real good like real real good.**

**The way Things Change by Yellow Days has been good.**

**Florida Thang and Superman is dead and Void by Pouya has been keeping me on fire at the gym. Especially one part I really like in void which I'm wondering you guys could guess.**

**None of these songs are in a specific order at all and I do recommend them to you all. Give them a try and come back to me and tell me what you thought? Maybe you hated it all or liked it all. Or yo all just ignored this and it was point less. Its all right I know a few do read.**

**But yeah Read and review folks tell me where I can fix my writing or my flow and feedback is constructive feedback y'all dig.**

**Here's a fun fact about me on the side.**

"**I SlabKing love me some Coconut water"**

"Ughhhhh" Naruto groaned as he attempted to open his eyes only to be met with a splitting headache along with the whole room spinning cause him to clench his eyes shut in attempt to center himself. For now he would rely on other sense.

The smell of the room was rather Abhorrent, a mix of the smell of a hot Sauna and rotting animal carcass, bot a smell he had experienced one from his time at gyms when on shore leave and the other from a campaign his company along with six others had taken part of on a farming planet were a band of Marauders know as children of the void and descend upon the planet and set farms ablaze and slaughtered livestock and enslaved people all in the name of their Void god.

The room tasted hot, the only thing Naruto was willing to taste not wanting to drag his tongue across something, he was crazy but he wasn't insane yet.

The room was oddly quite, aside from the sound of water droplets pattering on the ground at a steady pace along with the sound of air escaping pipe some were nearby.

Naruto once more attempted to slowly open his eyes his vision now significantly better. The back of his head throbbed with a dull pain as he took in his surroundings. The room was basked by the orange dull or emergency lights. The room was covered in the same black biomass that the Mess hall had been covered in. Naruto looked around some more to see bodies of the civilians stuck to the walls and ceilings with Face Huggers attached to them.

"How the fuck did I get here?" Questioned Naruto as the memories came flooding back as he made eye contact with a few hunters attached to the wall opposite side of the room.

**A few hours ago... roughly a few hours**

Naruto opened fire on the entrance cutting down Xenomorphs that attempted to run through the entrance.

But Naruto was suddenly flanked by the aliens from before, their armors and weapons rusted attempting to skewer Naruto. Quickly crouching before rolling forward before continuing to fire upon the entrance.

"HEY GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Yelled Naruto as he parried a slash from one of the Hunters wrist blades with his pulse rifle. The blades cut into the barrel of the pulse rifle making it once more useless when it was most needed. Naruto quickly dislodged it from the Hunters wrist blade before swinging his pulse rifle like a bat into the Hunters face before one more dodging another slash.

By this time the rest of the hunters were engaged with the _kiande amedh_a _that had started pouring through. The unblooded rushed forward intent on killing Naruto even though they were putting their battle brothers and blooded hunters in danger._

_Naruto dodged another slash from the hunter that he was fighting but before he could reach for his Scattergun, Naruto was struck in the back in the head knocking him out. The unblooded hunters descended upon the human ready to finish him off but were stopped._

_The Large xenomorph that Naruto had thought he had killed came charging through the door and into the group of unblooded hunters launching them into the area around the bio dome. Some slamming into the ground or trees._

_**Back to Naruto**_

Naruto shook his head as he looked around to see what to do. Naruto noticed a knife in the boot sheath of one of the soldiers near him that was to his right. Naruto reached out and gripped the knife before he started to cut away at the black biomass. Naruto had cut away at the bio mass freeing himself from the wall that caused him to plummet to the ground. Naruto slowly pulled himself up before giving himself a quick physical.

"Alright both legs, arms head and balls, I'm good" spoke Naruto aloud as he checked his gear. Naruto had his headset along with handguns and a few spare magazines along with a fistful of shells and two grenades. His Scattergun gun was missing and probably still loaded some where down wherever they were. Naruto looked up towards the Hunters to see them staring back at him.

There was nine of them. Six of them were the same six attempted to overpower and kill him. These six had rusted armor and weapons and were over all under equipped. Of the six, four were female and two were male. An odd think Naruto had decide to notice.

the next two were heavily armored males. Their armor and weapons were noticeably in better condition and of better quality. These hunters seemed to be calmer compared to the other six that seemed to be on the verge of panic.

'Probably Veterans and these six are fresh recruits' thought Naruto to himself as he looked at the last one.

Another female with the lightest armor he had seen so far and if he could guess was a scout. Naruto walked forward and climbed his way up the wall towards the female with the scout armor.

_The Yooman had figured a way to free himself. A prey species escaped before the ultimate hunters of the universe. The Yooman seemed to shock its gear before looking over at them. The Yooman seemed to be deciding their fate. The Yooman made its way towards their side of the wall and climbed up towards her befor_e staring into her bio mask. _She she had_ _changed her vision mod into something similar to the humans. She took in his features._ _The Yooman's face was covered in scratches and cuts. Its eyes were as blue as a plasma caster shot. The Yooman seemed to stare into her own eyes before raising its blade._

'_This is how it ends... May Paya guide my soul into the great beyond after my dhi'ki-de' the Huntress stared directly at her killer letting the Yooman know she would not go down easily._

Naruto cut away at the female's bio mass binding her. Naruto jumped down landing next to her before standing up. The female fell to the ground before quickly recovering and getting into a combat stance waiting for Naruto to make the first move.

'_He had let her live? The Yooman had spared her life and in extension her comrades life, but why?' but before she could continue her internal turmoil the Yooman flipped the knife and grabbed it by the blade before offering it to her by the handle._

_Not knowing what to do she reached out slowly before getting a grip on the handle and pulling it back from his now open grasp._

"_Were even now" he spoke before turning around and leaving the hunters._

**Back in Communications.**

Communications was in turmoil, Asuma was on the verge of cutting loses and getting him and the civilians off this world, for his men and woman it was set up contact with civilians and offer assistance, not make contact with aliens and have three injured Marines and lose one twice who for all he knew was dead this time.

Lee, Tenten and Neji had return from their mission missing one of their members and covered in cuts and scratches along with Neji having acid burns in he chest piece and Lee possibly having a broken ankle and from what Asuma could see with Tenten clutching her arm could be broken or dislocated, Shikamaru quickly gotten to work on them and not a moment to soon because as soon as he had pulled them all towards the infirmary, Communications was assaulted on all side by the Xenomorphs the Ginger woman had told them about.

Communications had three entrance two underground entrances from the outside that lead into Communications. one that lead towards the motor pool and the other towards the landing pad that was currently occupied by wreckage of a cargo ship that had not been able to take off. The main entrance connected communications with the rest of the building.

Communications had been secured to the best of their abilities. The main entrance had a sand bag wall along with two auto turrets one on each side of the door tearing Xenomorphs into acidic bits.

But as the rest of Alpha Company kept the horde away from Communications, Asuma was currently attempting to make contact with Naruto.

"Alpha Nine do you read me this is Alpha one... Naruto can you Hear me?" Asuma slapped the console and decide to deal with the problem at hand as he reached for his Pulse Rifle before turning away from the center console.

"Alpha one this is _ZZZZTZZZTTZ _nine, making way to _ZZZTZZTTZZ _I'm Oscar Mike over" it was Naruto! The transmission may have been jumbled but it was him. However, Asuma never heard him and Naruto only kept up his radio silence.

"PRIVATE ABURAME! FIND US A GOOD LZ AND SET UP A BEACON WERE PULLING OUT OF HERE" Asuma knew damn well this decision would haunt him for the rest of his life, if he even got out of this one, what mattered now was getting out what was left of his Marines.

Now while the rest of Alpha company held of the Xenomorphs assaults and figured out the best course of action for escaping, Naruto on the other hand was making his way through the Ant hill.

Naruto had been once more cut off from the rest of the company thrown in an unknown area with broken equipment and to top it off weapon less aside from his handgun and combat knife that he knew wouldn't do jack shit and a snow ball had a better chance in hell then he did stabbing one of the acidic fuckers to death. He could attempt to stab the walking lizards to death but remembering how the last fight went he knew this would would be worse and last time he was armed!

Speaking of armed, Naruto was currently tracking down his Scattergun with the locator that went to the beacon that was hidden inside the Scatterguns grip.

Naruto's pistol, a simple thing but useful in those tighter situations that he knew the scattergun was of no use. Sounds strange doesn't it? A shotgun not being useful at close range. Well when things get to close and you cant swing that shotty around then that when either the Pew Pew pistola kicks in or the good ol fashion knife, a shiv or shank was also a good substitute for the knife but not the best, but if none of those are available, then a near by item can be used as a makeshift club or shank. However, theres always your handy dandy fist-tu-cuffs, may not be great but sometimes you cant beat a classic. Well unless that classic hits something harder then bone.

Naruto looked down to his small tracker no bigger than a tube of mini M&Ms that had a small screen that displayed the distance between it and the tracker and gave off a ping when going in the right direction.

In Naruto's own words he was basically playing a very dangerous game of hot and cold in some damp and moist, black bio mass that infected the walls, floor and ceiling of this once great building.

'Okay greats pushing it for a building, sex is great, shit even amazing in some instances, but not this building or on this building would it be great' thought Naruto as he made his way towards his scattergun.

_**CLANNNNNNNGGGGGG**_

Launching himself off to a side room before sliding under the table.

_**Dtoooom**_

_**Dtoooom**_

_**Dtoooom**_

_**Dtoooom**_

The footsteps sounded rather metallic in nature, almost if someone was walking around in a loader? Naruto stood up from his hiding spot and slowly made his way towards the door. What greater his sight was rather awesome.

It seemed to be like a loader, standing about two feet of a normal one he guessed. The loader had a completely enclosed chassis made of metal with a glass viewing port. It was a gun metal grey with yellow wearing sings plastered on various parts. The loader also seemed to carry around a large flamethrower on its left arm that with closer inspection seemed to be fed by tub connected to its back that said napalm in bold red letters. On the other arm the Loader carried a twenty millimeter Vulcan cannon that also had its ammo attached to the back. Naruto also noticed the Loader seemed to be holding the weapons with what seemed to be hands, the weapons also seemed to be droppable.

"Soldiers of the future... shit at least I don't need batteries" spoke Naruto aloud and immediately regretted it as the Loader turned towards him and took aim.

"**Combat Loader B321... IDENTIFY YOURSELF OR BE MET WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE" **the combat loader aimed its weapons at Naruto as it waited for his response.

"Corporal Uzumaki USCM Alpha company, were here to rescue civilians" spoke Naruto slowly as he got ready to dash in case B321 didn't like his response.

"**Combat Loader B321 acknowledges USCM Corporal Uzumaki as currently commanding officer due to being only highest ranking personnel in immediate area... Awaiting orders" **The Combat loader seemed to stare back at him.

"B321, report your ammo percentage" Asked Naruto as he stepped around B321 as he pulled his tracker out before getting his bearings again.

"**Vulcan Cannon reserve ammunition- 67%... C7Z MK34 Napalm thrower reserve ammunition- 13%"**

"Alright... lets find my Scattergun and find you a ammo dump down here... where ever we are" spoke Naruto as he continued to play hot and cold as the combat loader followed him.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_The Yautja_ _that we're currently navigating the labyrinth that was the serpents lair. The Yautja had to resort to sticking to the shadows and avoiding the larger serpents in fear of being overpowered and forced to bear an abomination._

_To add to the growing pile of problems, they were also avoiding the bad bloods that were on this world and in the labyrinth with them._

_And to top it off, the patrolling mechanized machine that had spewed death at all that got near, including a group of bad blood that had been cut down by its main gun._

"_Do you think the Yooman is dead yet sister?" _Spoke the one of the heavily armored males as he took point making sure it was clear before heading forward.

"Paya knows the Yooman only had his side arm, he's as good as dead" spoke the huntress as they made their way up a flight of stairs. The hunter was about to ask another question but was cut off by

**BLAAAAMMMMM! BLAAAAMMMM! BLAAAMMMMMM!**

**{FLAME THROWER NOISES? I GUESSS THE SOUND OF ROARING FLAMES ALONG WITH THE SCREAMING OF THE POOR BASTARD THAT GETS COVERED IN NAPALM}**

**WITH NARUTO 15 minutes earlier**

Naruto along with B321 had arrived at the armor station for the killer mech and Naruto quickly got to work on topping off the ammo supplies for B321. After that Naruto scrounged around the armor station searching for spare shells for his now retrieved Scattergun. But luck seemed to be on his side.

Naruto had busted open a rather suspicious locker and was rewarded.

A rare worn and well used but not mistreated RE45 automatic handgun greeted Naruto's sight. The pistol looked like it seen better days but after closer inspection Naruto saw that it was in near perfect condition and better yet was loaded and had a few extra mags and a simple holster accompanied it. Naruto quickly added it to his meager arsenal but as he pocked his extra mags he noticed something else. Under the RE45 was something metal. Searching through the locker more produce yet another weapon that he feared could shatter his wrist if improperly wielded. An old weapon as well and in mint condition.

A Smith & Wesson model 500 Bone collector. An all black gun with the ammo cylinder being Crome with a custom wooden grip. A beautiful sight to behold but the bitch was heavy and only had seven shots, six already loaded and one just sitting their. How odd but how's no the time. Naruto found a holster for this to and quickly clipped it to the only open spot on him. His chest, were Buddy went, hope buddy wouldn't mind.

After the armory was cleared to the best of his ability Naruto and B321 made their way out with B321 hot on his heel but as they walked Naruto spoke.

"Alright B, were going to look for some friends of mine and under any circumstances your not allowed to shoot unless I say otherwise alright?" The mech didn't respond but seemed to ready it weapons. Naruto turned around to see this and thought that B321 was about to turn on him but this was proven false.

"**HOSTILES DETECTED, AWAITING ORDER TO ERADICATE WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE"**

Naruto turned around once more and saw seven aliens different ones from before, these seemed to have some kind of red war paint and seemed almost feral, but as Naruto was about to yell at them a blue pall of flaming plasma was fired straight at him which he barely dodged and had missed by a monkeys nut hair.

"B321 ENGAGE!" Yelled Naruto as he himself charged forward with Scattergun in hand. Three seemed to focus on firing at the Combat loader and keeping it fire focused on them while the rest charged forward.

A thinner Yautja was the first to get with in CombiStick striking reach and readied to spear Naruto to the ceiling but was mistaken that the Naruto would be an easy kill. Naruto dropped to the floor and slid under the initial thrust and gave back his feedback to the terrible attack with one of his own with buckshot firing right into the Yautja's mask. The Yautja recoiled in pain and was thanking Paya that his Biomask had taken most of the damage, but as he recovered Naruto fired another shell into the back of the hunters head causing the Biomask to fly off its face with bits of gore sticking to it.

"COVERING FIRE" yelled Naruto as he dived towards B321 as the combat loader fired a barrage from its Vulcan Cannon killing two of the charging Yautja, the other consider themselves lucky as they tucked into a roll to avoid the gunfire but were instead met by a stream of napalm.

Naruto had stood up and turned around in time to witness the Yautja being barbecued alive.

The last two Yautja had decide to cut their losses and attempted to flee the scene with their tails tucked between their legs. But before they could the original group that Naruto had been trapped down here with appeared and cut them down.

Naruto seemed oddly fascinated as the bad bloods were held down and rather violently executed, it also had proved his hunch right of them being feral in a way or a rival faction.

"B321, hold fire and analyze them, these are friendlies" spoke Naruto simply as he looked around to take note of the carnage the combat loader had been apart of.

'Wouldn't of minded these on the frontlines during Operation Fallout, month of trench's and jungles wouldn't have been week with a few of these around'

"**Friendlies will need classification to avoid friendly fire" **the Combat loader had pulled Naruto out of his train of thought and looked at B321.

"... Hunters... or... Naw will stick with Hunters" spoke Finn as he looked back over towards the hunters. The female from before seemed to cock her head to the side as she clenched her hands open and closed as if she was anticipating a fight now that he had made a friend... but she seemed more like a curios kid watching a dock worker, for the first time. But Naruto only nodded in response as he motioned for B321 to follow.

Naruto's next objective now was to return to Communications and link up with his Platoon to see if they could possibly get exfil off the planet. But as he looked for any possible marker or map to give him a sense of direction but before he could get far in his search a man seemed to emerge from the shadows which startled Naruto causing him to aim his Scattergun straight at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Naruto, as B321 turned his cannon on Naruto.

"My name is , and it is unwise to point weapons at me in front of my creation" spoke the man know as Orochimaru who was currently wearing a navy blue jumpsuit along with a lab coat and a pair of reading glasses.

"**COMBAT LOADER B321 FULLY OPERATIONAL AND AWAITING ORDERS FATHER"**

**Well that took a turn**


End file.
